Lammy/Trivia
General Trivia * Lammy had 33,034 more votes than Truffles during Vote or Die. * Lammy is the fourth female character. The others are Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky. * Lammy may be a reference to Lamb Chop. * She is the only duo character to be a friend of Nutty. * Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is similar to that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the "Calvin and Hobbes" comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one perceiving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also similar to Jonny and Plank from the Cartoon Network series "Ed Edd n' Eddy". * She is (possibly) the sixth mentally unstable character. The other five are Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia, and Nutty. Her possibly having schizophrenia, Flaky having general anxiety disorder, Flippy and Russell having post-traumatic stress disorder (insanity in Russell's case), Petunia having obsessive-compulsive disorder, and Nutty having a sugar addiction. * She is the only female character who has not cried yet. * Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only characters not to appear in an irregular episode. * Like other characters (excluding Russell), she speaks in gibberish, but her gibberish consists of "bahs" rather than the typical HTF language. This was possibly done to differentiate her from the others, since she is a new character. * She is one of the two main characters (along with Russell) that is not a tree or forest animal. She is a farm animal. * There is some evidence that Lammy may have schizophrenia. **When Lammy gets shocked by Lumpy's tazer in A Bit of a Pickle, a crack can be seen in her skull when her skeleton is shown. This hints that she may have a mental illness. **In the same episode, the moral at the end is "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are.", further suggesting the possibility of her schizophrenia. **If Mr. Pickels is not just an ordinary pickle, it is unknown how he reached her in jail in the same episode. It is more likely that he is imaginary and that her mind had simply turned a completely different pickle into him. ***However, she does not have any of the symptoms of schizophrenia besides debatably 'hallucinations. *In season 3, her and Mr. Pickels' alliterate sentence is: ''Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! *Lammy and Mr. Pickels' actions may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat, since Lammy is always being blamed for what Mr. Pickels does, similarly how Coop is blamed for Kat's actions. *Lammy is the only character who rarely dies who is not considered an adult. *She and Flaky have yet to find a love interest/boyfriend or be in a Love Bites short. *Lammy, along with Mr. Pickels, are the only characters to debut in 2010. *Petunia was the first person to meet Lammy, in A Bit of a Pickle. *Her name and species may have been inspired by Lammy the Lamb from the PaRappa the Rapper series, who first appeared in UmJammer Lammy. *Her and Mr. Pickels' appearances are a bit similar to the likes of Cream and Cheese from the Sonic''series. Both are young, cheerful females with small male companions wearing formal clothing, but with different kinds of alliances. *She, Mr. Pickels and Cro-Marmot are the only characters to survive all their regular starring roles. (though Cro-Marmot died in the irregular ''Dino-Sore Days.) Design * She is the second character to have a hair bow, the first being Giggles. * She is the second female character to have a tail, the first being Petunia. * She appears to have an ear-shape not shared by any other character. * She and Mr. Pickels are (possibly) the second and third French characters, judging by their appearance. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom. * Lammy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Handy, and Lumpy. ** She is also the only female character to wear clothes. * She is one of the few characters never to have been seen with mitten hands. She has always been seen with fingers. * Lammy's bow usually changes its position when Lammy turns to other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Flippy's beret, Nutty's candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, Mole's mole, Handy's belt, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Cub's diaper pin. * She, Toothy, and Mime are the only purple characters in the show. * She and Mr. Pickels currently have the lowest number of starring roles, at only two. Episode Statistics * Petunia and Flaky feature in all of Lammy's starring roles. ** Both also similarly appear in all of her starring roles in season 3. * Episodes featuring Lammy always focus on Lammy rather than Mr. Pickels. Kills and Deaths * She dies in 3 out of the 7 episodes she appears in. * She dies in every episode that she has a featuring role in. * Lammy is the only character who's body is always in mostly one piece in her deaths. * She is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot. * Lammy is one of the few characters who have not been killed by an animal. The others are Pop,Splendid, and Flippy. * She is one of the few characters who haven't killed a bear. The others are Handy, Cro-Marmot, Cuddles, and Mr. Pickels. * She, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles are the only characters who have not served as a first victim to anyone. In all cases, this is because of their late arrival to the show. ** The only way this can change is if Truffles kills her in a future episode. And, for that matter, if he ever becomes a starring/featuring character. * Handy is the only male character she has killed. * Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cuddles are the only characters to not kill every character in one episode. * She is one the few characters whose kill count is less than 10. The others are Mr. Pickels and Flippy's normal side. * She and Mr. Pickels are two of the few characters who have never posthumously killed another character. The others are Russell, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid. * Lammy is one of the thirteen main characters with more kills than deaths. The other eight are: Lumpy,Splendid, The Mole, Flippy, Pop, Nutty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mr. Pickels. * Lammy is one of the few characters who have not killed all of the four primary characters (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy). The others are Petunia, Handy, Russell, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. * Lammy's only kill without the help of Mr. Pickels is Petunia in Royal Flush. * She and Mr. Pickels are the only characters yet to be killed by Nutty. * Lumpy is the first character to kill Lammy, in All In Vein. * Despite being a new character and having a high survival rate, she has already been killed by Lumpy,The Mole, Pop, Sniffles, Petunia ('''Debatable), and Splendid (Debatable). * She is debatably one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Nutty, Mime and Russell. Superlatives * Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only duo characters who have not killed each other. * She is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Handy,Petunia, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy (if one counts ''Banjo Frenzy''), and Mime. * She is one of the four main characters who have gone to jail and the only female, along with Handy, The Mole, and Nutty (in his imagination only). Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia